


Never

by Pakamausi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: (but only if you squint), Angst, CLAMPkink, Drinking Games, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakamausi/pseuds/Pakamausi
Summary: De-anon from the ClampKink meme on LJ from 2010 (ohmygodIfeelold). The travelers have some fun on a world called Bacchus. Kurogane and Fai join a group of people playing 'Never'. Short and fluffy oneshot with next to no talk about the journey or the feathers. No actual lemons, just a lot of citrus implied.





	Never

The country they had landed in this time was called Bacchus. Syaoran recognized the name: he said it was a wine deity. Kurogane groaned internally upon hearing this; great, just what they needed, another opportunity for the mage and the princess and the pork bun to get drunk.   
   
He tried to steer them away from the festivals. Really, he did. Syaoran did too; he was far too focused on the mission of finding the princess’s feathers. But he couldn’t deny her when she looked at him with those huge green eyes – if Sakura wanted to see the festival, then off to the festival they would go.   
   
Which is how they ended up sprawled on the grass by a bonfire with a group of teenagers, laughing and drinking the thankfully diluted wine that was available to the children. Mokona stayed with them.    
   
Kurogane and Fai, however, were invited to join the adults. After a little prodding and a lot of whining, Kurogane finally allowed the mage to pull him into one of the tents, where a group of men and women lounged in varying degrees of undress. The ninja thought he could even see a couple tangled together inside a single sleeping-skin, their moans drowned out by the laughter of the others, who were passing a bottle of liquor around.   
   
Fai plopped himself down on one of the rugs, accepting the bottle when it reached him and asking, “What are we playing?”   
   
“It’s called ‘Never’,” said the woman who’d handed him the bottle, giving them both little glasses as well. “Everyone pours a shot of liquor. When it’s your turn, you have to tell us something you’ve never done. If anyone here  _has_   done what you say, they have to drink their shot. Or they can take off a piece of clothing,” she winked, pointing at the man sitting next to her, who had just removed his shirt and remained in his trousers, and only one sock.   
   
“Ooh, sounds like fun!” Fai grinned, gesturing for Kurogane to sit down beside him, pouring them both a glass of the clear liquor. “Let’s see, I’ve never... I’ve never ... I’ve never played ‘Never’ until today!”   
   
Half the circle laughed drunkenly and downed their shots. Kurogane groaned as the man two cushions over wriggled onto his back and kicked off his trousers. The bottle went round while Fai looked at him expectantly, and Kurogane rolled his eyes as he sat down cross-legged beside him. The oily liquor sloshed inside his glass, but he didn’t spill a drop.   
   
“I’ve never wrung this idiot’s neck – though I’d like to just now.”   
   
Nobody raised their glasses, and several people looked at Kurogane oddly, but eventually their awkward first ‘Nevers’ passed and the next person over raised their glass, saying, “I’ve never baked a cake.”   
   
Kurogane snorted as Fai drank his shot, then raised his eyebrows in amusement when the mage began to cough. He clapped him once on the back, and Fai threw him a sheepish look as several men and women in the tent raised their glasses. The bottle went round so that the bakers in the group could replenish their liquor, and the next man said, “I’ve never hit the bulls-eye on an archery target.”   
   
Kurogane and Fai both raised their glasses. Kurogane wasn’t surprised; he’d seen Fai’s extraordinary archery skills in Yama, but judging by his surprised expression, Fai had apparently not known Kurogane was an archer as well. He reached for the bottle when it arrived at their part of the circle and poured Fai and himself shots. 

The next woman said, “I’ve never been beyond the borders of my village.”   
   
Kurogane raised his glass, feeling that the small measure of alcohol it contained did little justice to his journey. He got the impression that Fai felt the same. Once again they refilled their glasses; a little fuller this time.   
   
“I’ve never had a fantasy about someone I shouldn’t,” said the next man, grinning lewdly, and several people giggled and raised their glasses. One woman removed her shirt, remaining in a tiny lace vest that hid little from sight. Kurogane had his glass halfway to his lips when he noticed that Fai was doing the same, taking off his long, fluffy white cloak.    
   
_Pity,_  Kurogane thought,  _I rather like him all wrapped up like a gift._  He shook that thought off and drank his liquor; he certainly wasn’t going to share his fantasy, though it sat there gradually taking its clothes off.   
   
“I’ve never killed a man,” said a young man next, and Kurogane was interested to see that several men and woman drank or removed an item of clothing, momentarily sober. He studied them with renewed interest, noticing daggers and sword-hilts, battle-scars and pieces of armor. The people of this country were warriors, not just alcoholics.   
   
Thinking he’d had enough to drink for the moment, Kurogane raised his hand to the laces of his cloak instead. He felt hot and stifled in the dark tent anyway; maybe taking off a few clothes wasn’t such a bad idea. Beside him, Fai was apparently of the same opinion, removing his dark-blue coat next.   
   
“I’ve never lain with another person of my sex,” said one man, and Kurogane was amazed to see several men drinking, and not a few women. They did so with no shame, and Kurogane was impressed enough to raise his own glass and toss the spicy liquor back. A little cough told him that Fai was similarly unashamed, though he looked sad. Kurogane wondered why.   
   
A chorus of laughter caught their attention. The man who’d spoken was being half-dragged, half-carried to a corner of the tent by a tall, grinning man. The woman who’d explained the game to Fai was clutching her stomach, laughing, “It’s never too late, Evin! Next time someone says that, you’ll be able to drink your shot!”   
   
And right there in the tent, the taller man laid Evin down on a heap of furs and proceeded to show him just how enjoyable sleeping with a member of your own sex could be. Kurogane felt a moment of unease – sex was a private thing, even if it wasn’t love; but the people of this world seemed to find nothing wrong with voyeurism.  _They really are quite a hedonistic lot,_  he thought. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad – they’d had nothing but trials and hardships in the last few worlds, and perhaps they deserved to have a little rest and fun.   
   
Fai certainly didn’t appear uncomfortable; if anything, the grin on his face told Kurogane he was enjoying himself. He wasn’t quite drunk yet, but he was getting there: his cheeks were flushed and he had already removed his gloves, and was tugging down the high collar of his shirt. Kurogane felt his own face heat as he caught a flash of the mage’s collarbones, the hollow of his throat.   
   
Something shifted in his mind, and Kurogane made sure Fai’s glass was still empty when he said, “I’ve never had a tattoo.” 

The group looked back from the pair in the corner, and several raised their glasses to drink. One man took off his shirt, revealing an intricate tattoo on his shoulder for the woman next to him to admire. Fai, looking down at his empty glass, shrugged and removed his own tunic instead.   
   
“Oh, my tattoo is lower – on my leg,” he lied easily when the man next to him looked at his white, unblemished skin with questioning eyes. The man’s eyes continued to roam, and this time they were hungry. Kurogane felt the urge to find the bottle and break it over the man’s head. Apparently Fai shared his sentiments, though he remained polite as he said, “Would you refill my glass, please? I want to go next.”   
   
The man grudgingly got up and found the bottle among the cushions, returning to sit next to Fai and pouring him a large measure. Fai thanked him, took the bottle, and turned to pour Kurogane some liquor. From the smirk on his lips and the eyebrow raised in challenge, Kurogane could tell that Fai knew his reasons for saying what he’d said about tattoos. As payback, he raised his glass to Kurogane and said, “I’ve never inherited a family heirloom.”   
   
Kurogane snorted and tipped back his glass, thinking of his beloved Ginryū. Then he decided to throw caution to the winds and removed his armor as well. He took the bottle from Fai and refilled his glass. Then, ignoring the man next to Fai who had opened his mouth to say his ‘never’, Kurogane leaned in close and whispered in Fai’s ear: “I’ve never wanted to throw you down and ravish you quite as much as I do right now.”   
   
Fai’s eyes were dark and glittering as he raised his glass, saying, “I have.” He downed the liquor in a single gulp and then leaned in to kiss Kurogane. The sharp taste of the alcohol burned on his tongue, and Kurogane felt more drunk than he should after only a few glasses. He pulled Fai close, tangling his fingers in the mage’s feathery blond hair, feeling Fai’s slender arms wrapping around his back.   
   
A throat being cleared and a nudge at Kurogane’s shoulder made them break apart. The woman who’d invited them to the tent was grinning from ear to ear, and she took the shot glasses from them, gesturing with her head towards the area of the tent where the other two men had gone.   
   
“Sleeping skins and furs are over there. Enjoy yourselves and try not to give the others too much of a show. They might be drunk enough to want to join.”   
   
Kurogane felt a low growl of possessiveness rumble in his chest; Fai laughed and pulled him up, dragging him towards the furs the woman had indicated at the back of the tent.   
   
Before they left the circle, Kurogane paused and bent to pick up Fai’s fluffy white cloak. “I always did like you in this,” he murmured as he spread it out on the ground and then lowered Fai onto it. “I’m sure I’ll like you just as much out of it, though.” 


End file.
